


To Say I Love You.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Love [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: To say Mickey was uncomfortable and ecstatic at the same time was a vast understatement. The declaration of love threw him for a loop and he couldn't wrap his brain around it to save his life. But a life with Ian sure sounded like heaven and he was pretty sure he could handle that.Sequel to 'I See Love in Your Eyes'





	

To say Mickey was uncomfortable and ecstatic at the same time was a vast understatement. The declarations of love threw him for a loop and he couldn't wrap his brain around it to save his life. The soft touch of lips pressed against his cheek and his reserve was broken. 

Mickey hadn't left Ian's side for a week. It was a odd week to say the least. The feelings that bubbled in his chest were so unfamiliar and unnerving that he didn't know how to process. But the warmth of Ian's embrace and the press of soft lips calmed his brain. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ian pressed a kiss softly against his neck. 

"Nothing," Mickey's vague response only made Ian press harder. 

"Don't lie, I see the cogs going in your head. I know you," Ian continued his assult on Mickey's neck. 

"I know. I'm just thinking about this." Mickey turned and faced Ian, their noses pressed together. 

A warm arm wrapped around him, a quiet sigh escaped him as he pressed his face into Ian's neck. This was undoubtedly his new favorite spot in the world. Curling up in Ian's arms made him feel so safe and happy. The arm tightened and he pressed as close as his could, his hand cradled the freckled cheek of his Ian. 

They hadn't had sex. This was different. They haven't even discussed really what all this was. All Mickey knew is it felt good, felt right. What they had was different than anything either boy had ever experienced.

"Do I make you happy?" Ian pulled away slightly to peer into crystal blue eyes. 

"What you asking stupid fucking questions for?" Mickey laughed deeply, his whole body shaking. 

"Don't laugh jackass. I'm being serious." Ian rolled away with a chuckle.

Mickey took the opportunity to roll over and straddle Ian. His legs rested on either side, soft hands immediately grasped his hips. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Ian's, letting his hands trail up the body under him until he grasped the red heads face between his hands. 

"Of course you make me happy." Mickey whispered against parted lips. 

Ian hummed and pressed his lips to Mickey's. Their bodies filled with fire as tongues caressed each other and gasping breaths turned to needy moans. Mickey could feel Ian press against him and the moan escaped him helplessly as Ian flipped them over. 

"You know I love you right?" Ian gasped as their hips met. 

Mickey could only nod as Ian continued rutting against him. He gripped the back of Ian's neck and pulled him down. Lips smashed together, and Mickey could feel the heat wind up in his abdomen. 

"Never leave," Mickey moaned as he came pressing their foreheads together. 

Ian's eyes widened and he followed, his breathy moans filled the room as he stilled. Falling to his side he wrapped a secure arm around Mickey. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ian pressed a kiss to his cheek and the content sound Mickey produced was enough to make him laugh. 

Ian stood up and left the room heading downstairs to grab clean clothes that he was sure Fiona or someone had washed. Fiona was setting at the kitchen table staring at her phone. Their eyes met when he reached the bottom step. 

"Mickey still here?" She quipped in her snarky tone. She sat the phone on the table and crossed her arms.

"Yes, why does it matter?" Ian opened the dryer and pulled out the clothes that were in there.

"Well you didn't run it by me for starters. Secondly he has a family of his own," Her voice dropped an octave so as to not piss off the tiny Ukrainian boy upstairs.

"I don't want him leaving. And that's the end of this conversation. You may not believe it but I love him. Like full butterflies, wanna be together forever kinda love. If he goes back there I'll just follow him. And it's not safe there for us. You know how Terry is." Ian could hear shuffling upstairs and turned to head up the stairs.

"Ian this conversation isn't over!" Fiona yelled, her voice reaching Mickey's ears who turned his head as Ian entered the bathroom with fresh clothes. 

A concerned look stretched across Mickey's face as Ian peeled off his shirt and threw it into the hamper. Ian just smiled, which seemed to ease Mickey who in turn pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Was that about me?" Mickey turned on the shower, his head craining back to catch Ian's gaze. 

"Don't worry about it." Ian tried to comfort Mickey, placing a hand on his lower back, the contact making the older boy jump. 

"If she wants me to leave she can just say it." Mickey's voice rose, trying to make sure Fiona heard his words. 

"Mickey, like I just said do not worry about it. I want you here. You will be here, until you no longer want to be. Which I hope is never." Ian pulled Mickey close and pressed their lips together as the shower heated up. 

Mickey just nodded, his anger flared at the nerve Fiona had. She wanted something she should come out and say it not run to his boyfriend about it. As the thought passed his mind he froze. His mouth fell slack against Ian's.

"Are we like a couple?" Mickey started to unbutton his pants, his eyes cast to the floor. 

"Is that what you want?" Ian lifted Mickey's chin, green eyes gazed into blue and their hearts hammered in their chests. 

"Yes." A blush rose up Mickey's neck and he pushed his pants down his legs and stepped into the scorching water. 

Ian slipped in behind him, running his hands down Mickey's arms grasping the hands that lay at his side's. He could feel the nervousness that clouded Mickey. This whole thing new to the boy. New to both of them. It was an odd sensation. 

He wrapped his arms securely around the shorter boy and just pressed his lips along his neck. He wanted to just stay in their bubble and tell him how much he loved him. How he never wanted to be apart from him. But scaring Mickey with intense declarations of love and forever was his last thought. 

Mickey felt like he was on another world wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. Completely separated from the world. A world that didn't fully understand how someone could feel like this so quickly. He turned around and moved to press his lips to Ian's. Missing the feeling already even though it had been just minutes since he felt his warm breath wash over his lips and the swipe of tongue against his. 

The water started to cool shocking them both and they moved around each other to wash themselves before the hot water ran completely out. Stumbling out of the shower they quickly dressed and found their way back in bed. Ian's head gently laying on Mickey's chest, fingers tangled in red hair and the soft humming of a happy Ian made Mickey so happy he didn't know what to do with himself.

Pulling out of the warm embrace he padded out of the room shushing the sounds of displeasure from Ian with a soft peck to the cheek. He made his way downstairs. He opened the fridge to pull out two beers. Opening them he moved back to go upstairs, Fiona's voice catching him off guard as he moved up the steps.

"Mickey could I talk to you just for a second?" 

"Fiona I know you don't want me here but Ian does. I wanna be with Ian. I'm tired of your whispered words behind our back with Lip like we are fucking children." His voice rose dispite the fact he was trying to keep Ian from hearing the exchange. 

"You aren't, but he is. He is throwing his life away. You aren't a good person Mickey. You have to understand that. He hasn't been to school in a week. He has been doing all his work but it isn't the same. I'm just looking out for him." Fiona moved to stand next to Mickey, an arm rested on his shoulder. 

"He is a big boy, he can do what he wants. I don't make him do anything. If it's that big of a fucking deal I will go home." Mickey moved away from Fiona, pulling his shoes from the floor and pushed them onto his feet. 

He pushed his way past Fiona and out of the door. The air hit him like a ton of bricks as he ran. Being locked in Ian's arms for a week it dawned on him they hadn't stepped foot outside in that time. Not that Mickey minded but it still was different. He knew that Ian would follow him. He knew that he probably wasn't far behind but he still ran. 

He ran until his lungs burned, his legs itched and he couldn't see straight. His eyes shed tears and he could hear the faint yelling behind him as he rounded the corner. His favorite abandoned building blurred in his sights and he pressed forward. 

The stairs were old and he slowed, creeping up them. He heard feet hit pavement come to a stop outside the door as he was halfway up the flight. He heard gasping and he shook his head wiping the tears from his face as he reached the roof. Collapsing he pressed against the small concrete wall that bordered the run down roof.

He heard the the creek of the stairs and knew Ian would be here any second. He heard him before he saw him.

"Why Mickey?" Ian cried, hot tears scorched his cheeks as he came into view.

"Why the fuck not? Apparently I'm no good, I'm a piece of shit. Fiona couldn't wait to talk to me, to get me to leave." Mickey stood, his hands fell at his side's. 

"Fuck Fiona, I love you. I want you." Ian moved forward only making Mickey retreat further away.

"Ian you have a future, you need school. You want things I can't give you. A house, white fence, little kids running around." Mickey's face fell.

"I'll go to school. I will. I will graduate and go to college. I will marry you one day. I don't need that fancy shit. I don't need little kids who look like us, even though it would be cute. I don't need any of that extra stuff. But you, I can't live without you." Ian moved, surprised Mickey didn't run at the thought of marriage.

Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey. Pulling him close. Their chests pressed together. 

"You want to Marry me? Want to grow old together with a giant family?" Mickey laughed, his face pressed into Ian's neck. 

"I want to marry you. But I don't need the giant family, we already have that. I don't need kids and a big house. I don't need fancy things and nice cars. I just need you. And school. But mostly you. Mickey you don't understand, I love you. When I told you I loved you that meant that what I want more than anything is you." Ian all but whispered this in Mickey's ear. Afraid if he yelled his declarations of love the shorter boy would run.

Mickey couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he could do was nod and let Ian guide them home. It was a long walk. He was comforted by the silence and Ian's not so subtle grazing of his hand. He wanted to grab it, squeeze it. But not here, not in this neighborhood. 

They reached the Gallagher house and Mickey gripped his hand as they pushed into the loud house. The silence they met was deafening. Everyone looked up at them with wide confused eyes. 

"Jesus Ian." Lip shook his head. A beer was pressed to his lips.

"Okay listen here, I love Mickey. I don't care what you think. I don't care what you say behind my back, he isn't going anywhere. I am going back to school Monday. I will tell you what I told him, you all may think I want this picture perfect life, but as far as I see it, my picture perfect life is with Mickey. Now if you can't accept that then that's not my fucking problem." Ian didn't wait for the stunned looks on his family to change to anger as he pulled Mickey up the stairs.

As soon as the door was closed Mickey pressed Ian to the door. Feverish and needy, Mickey pulled Ian's clothes off. Lips fought and moved together in a precise dance they knew all the steps too. They stumbled back and pressed against each other on the bed. 

Mickey pulled at Ian's clothes, hands shaking as he pulled them off and threw them on to the floor. His hands gripping the hardening cock before him. The gasp he provoked from Ian made him smile as he leaned down and swiped his tongue up the length of his boyfriend's cock. 

Ian mumbled praise. His hands rested in the brunettes hair, fisting and pulling as he inched closer to his release. His vision blurred as he pushed Mickey away from him and swiftly positioned himself over the dark haired boy.

"What do you want?" Ian slowly undressed his boyfriend, scared eyes watched him like a hawk.

"I want to have sex with you." Mickey moved his eyes to stare at anyplace else but that didn't last long as Ian kissed his way up his body and wrapped their lips together. 

"Are you sure?" Ian's hands were placed securely on Mickey's cheeks and their eyes connected.

"Yes." It was all Ian needed to know before he reached over into the night stand to pull out lube and a condom. 

He placed the condom on the bed before he popped open the lube and put some on to his fingers. He slowly circled the tight bundle of muscles before pressed his lips to Mickey's, a gasp fell from his lips as he pressed a finger slowly inside. 

He worked slowly, Mickey's body convulsed under him. Moans escaping both their mouths as tongues moved together. He pressed in another and started to slowly stretch him. Mickey whined and pressed eagerly against the fingers. 

Those fingers grazed over a very sensitive part of Mickey's body and he threw his head back. A moan that almost sounded like a growl escaped him and he tugged Ian's face close. 

"Fuck me Ian," Mickey gasped, those fingers curling inside him suddenly left leaving him keening for more. 

Ian set up between Mickey's open legs and reached for the condom that lay against the sheets. He ripped it open and rolled it on. His eyes fluttered to Mickey's. He could see the love in Mickey's eyes and he reached for the lube, hands gliding along his cock. Eyes never leaving the blue crystals that watched his every move.

He leaned forward and moved to position himself and slowly pushed in. His lips finding Mickey's, swallowing the sounds of discomfort as he slowly seated himself inside the dark haired boy.

"You know I love you right?" Ian whispered against Mickey's lips.

Mickey could only nod and moan as Ian pulled out and pushed in. The moan that escaped Mickey was something a girl would make and he clasped his hand roughly over his mouth, his legs tightening around Ian as the red head continued to forcefully pound against his prostate.

Hands moved up and removed the hand that was pressed firmly to his mouth. His moans escaped him, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He knew he wouldn't last long, the assult currently in progress was pushing him to the brink of a black out. The kisses that pressed up his neck and across his face were searing. 

Hands moved and gripped anything he could touch. Just feeling. Wanting Ian to understand how he felt. Words escaped him. 

"Please...Ian," Mickey could only squeeze out and he felt Ian wrap a hand around him, stroking him firmly. 

Jerking his hips to meet the thrusts, Mickey's toes curled and he arched his back off the bed. He clawed at freckled shoulders and threw his head back, his orgasm ripped through him as he panted. His heart was filled with a feeling he didn't understand and a phrase settled on his lips that he wasn't used to saying. 

"I love you." Mickey whispered, his eyes watched Ian's snap open and he stilled above him, his orgasm filled him with heat as he slumped against the shorter boy.

Ian pulled away and looked down into those enamering eyes. He felt a blush creep up him and he pulled out, his face fell watching the slight pain flicker in Mickey's eyes. 

"Did you mean that?" The static in the air fizzled with uncertainty.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't say it. I really do." Mickey laughed, he could feel the weight lifting off his shoulders.

"I love you too," Ian pressed a hand to Mickey's cheek, he felt tears in his eyes but he shook them away. 

"You're under my skin man, what the fuck can I do?" Mickey rolled over to press himself into Ian. Skin stuck together and noses rubbed together.

"You can spend forever with me. But I won't ask that." Ian pressed his lips to Mickey's.

"You don't have to. I already decided that. Already signed that declaration of love when I said I loved you." Mickey's hands tangled together with his boyfriend's. 

Their eyes drifted slowly. Sleep following them as they tried to keep themselves awake if only to stare intently at one another in a dance only they knew. 

"To say I love you, was the easiest thing I've ever done."

**Author's Note:**

> Should this get a sequel? I like the fluffy romantic boys.


End file.
